Concert Romance
by ArmyStrong213
Summary: Ally and Austin sing a song at their concert...and Ally gets a surprise


**So I'm having writers block with my other stories, so I thought I would write a one shot! :) I thought the idea was cute.**

Currently in Sonic Boom, you could see a short, petite brunette running around dealing with customers. Her name is Ally Dawson if you didn't know. She's a famous songwriter and now singer. She has 1 album out, and works along side her best friend/boyfriend Austin Moon in the music business.

Speaking of which, here he comes now.

"Ally, Ally!" The blonde shouted child like entering Sonic Boom. Ally giggled at him, not surprised.

"Yeah Austin?" She asked, noticing him shoving paper in his hand.

"You know how you and I are booked to perform at Miami Stadium tomorrow? Well this guy who bought tickets to it asked if you and I would cover the song _Marry Me _When Martina McBride and Train sang. He wants to propose to his girlfriend and thought that song would be perfect." Austin grinned.

Ally looked really excited at that.

"Oh my gosh, of course. I love love!" Ally giggled. Ally smiled at his 3 year long girlfriend.

"Great, do you think we could go practice?" Austin asked, with puppy dog eyes. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let's go."

So they went up to the practice room, googling the lyrics for the song. They made a few edits in who sang what part, but it was good.

Austin's band would play while Ally and Austin stood singing.

They practiced how they were going to be on stage. They would switch from singing to the audience to singing to each other.

What Ally didn't know was Austin had a secret with the song.

**Next Day: Concert**

The concert was going well. Austin and Ally swapped off singing their songs every other song. Both had costume changes so it was a filler.

Ally just came back from her last solo song to go get changed for the duet. Austin wouldn't be going on stage until Ally came out dressed this time since the duet was the last song. He already was dressed since she had been singing. The duet was their encore.

"You have 5 minutes." Trish yelled to Ally, who ran off stage to the dressing room. She herself then walked off to go deal with something.

Dez, who had been standing by Austin, turned to him.

"You ready?" Dez asked grinning.

"No." Austin then honestly, very nervous. "What if she hates it and says no?" He asked scared.

"She won't, she'll love it." Dez reassured.

A little less then 5 minutes later Ally ran out, in a brown blouse, white skirt that went below her knees a little, and cute sneakers.

"Ready to go watch a romance come together?" She asked, not realizing how ready he was.

"Yep. Let's go." Austin smiled a little.

They went on stage hand in hand, the crowd cheering more loud then every.

"Hey guys, we're going to sing a cover of a song this time." Ally spoke in the mic.

Her and Austin walked mid stage.

"It's a little calmer, but I think you guys will love it." Austin said this time. The lights on the stage died off so it was a spotlight on Austin and Ally.

The band started playing the slow music.

_Italics are Ally _**Bold is Austin _The mix is both_**

Ally turned to Austin, holding his hand.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_  
_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

Ally turned from Austin and walked a little farther away from him

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_  
_But there's one thing left to do._

Ally turned back to Austin.

_Now that the weight has lifted_  
_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_  
_Today and every day_  
_Marry me_  
_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_

Austin smiled at Ally before turning to the crowd, but looked at Ally

**Together can never be close enough for me**  
**To feel like I am close enough to you**

Austin walked closer to Ally, them only ending a few inches away from each other. _  
_  
**You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"**  
**And you're beautiful**

**Now that the wait is over**  
**And love has finally shown her my way**  
**_  
_Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm**

Both faced the the crowd, but were turned towards each other.

_Promise me_  
_You'll always be_  
_Happy by my side_

Ally turned to look at the crowd, away from Austin like he wanted.

As he sang his next part, he reached in his pocket.

**I promise to**  
**Sing to you**  
**When all the music dies**

Austin got on one knee, the whole crowd gasping and cheering. Austin pulled out a velvet box from his pocket, opening it to show a diamond ring.

Ally turned around to face him, like they had planned since they were suppose to sing together. She was speechless, leaving a nervous Austin to sing.

**And marry me**  
**Today and everyday**  
**Marry me**  
**If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe**  
**Say you will**  
**Mm-hmm**  
**Say you will**  
**Mm-hmm**

**Marry me**  
**Mm-hmm**

Ally was standing there, her mouth covered. The band was still playing lightly, and Austin took this moment to speak.

"Ally, I love you with my heart and soul. Will you marry me?" Austin asked.

The crowd was freaking out, with a lot of cheers and a large "Say Yes!"

Ally's eyes were watering, but she was able to squeak out a yes.

Austin grinned wide, standing up and catching Ally in his arms, lips connecting.

He held her in his arms, twirling them around.

The crowd was louder with cheers then they ever heard, and there was pictures being taken.

"I love you." Ally smiled with watery eyes, still in Austin's arms.

"I love you too."

**The End. **


End file.
